Different
by SNAS.CIMOC
Summary: "… I think he's unlike most people I've met recently. He's different, somehow." Plot: Natsu helps Sting after his defeat in GMG. Takes place straight after Sting and Rogue's loss. Kinda Natsu/Sting and Sting's POV.


Takes place straight after Sting and Rogue's defeat from Natsu in the GMG. Kinda Sting/Natsu, seriously, we need more of this pairing. Sting's point of view.

* * *

I most definitely was not crying. Absolutely not.

Okay, maybe my eyes were leaking a bit, but it was probably from the bits of rock that flew into it from my fall. The cold ground was somewhat a refreshing feel to my hot and exhausted muscles, and I was very tempted to close my eyes and fall asleep right then and there. My clothes were ripped in random places and I could feel scratches and bruises on several spots over my body. Utter defeat. I suffered total and ultimate defeat.

 _I lost_.

How would I face Lector now? I went from on top of the ladder to this stupid, useless pebble underneath it. I couldn't face him. Not now. Probably not ever. That look of disappointment on his face? Yeah, I don't think I can sleep well at night having that image burned into my mind. Shameful. Idiotic. Stupid. Words can't describe how hopeless I feel right now. I underestimated him too much.

I underestimated Natsu Dragneel.

I probably shouldn't have, seeing how he was able to push Gajeel Redfox away. How he was totally calm and unperturbed by the fact he would be battling me, and Rogue, alone.

I breathed deeply out of my nose. My whole entire body was lying on the ground, face to the crumbled rock underneath, and I almost started wheezing. My lungs hurt and I coughed a bit. Now that I was taking the time to think about the aftermath, I could start to feel the prickles of pain and numbness crawling up my limbs. Hell, it hurt to even breathe properly. Inhaling deeply, I almost choked as a few of the specks of dirt flew into my mouth.

Coughing loudly, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to show. I'm not going to be a sore loser. Crying would just make me look more weak, dammit, and I don't need that right now. I put my hands on the ground and tried to push myself up. I ended up only getting onto my knees and I started hyperventilating from the effort. My body felt like it was on fire. Putting my head onto the ground, I only opened my eyes once to see Rogue was lying next to me. Probably unconscious or deep in thought. I wouldn't blame him for either one.

"Let's fight again one day!" I hear someone say, and it almost takes me ten seconds to realize it was Natsu-san. Why is he still here? I don't care. He's probably staying behind to mock us or something. I refuse to open my eyes.

"Why?" I ask, and I hear him make a confused sound. "Why… why are you still here? To make fun of me? To pummel me more into the ground?" I croak out hoarsely. My hands clench into fists and I try to bury my head further into the ground. " _Why_?" A choked sob escapes my lips and I will forever deny it.

"Sting…"

"Go away. I don't want to lose any more dignity from taking your pity," I snapped. "I looked up to you… I wanted to defeat you… but you were too strong." He doesn't make any movement to walk away and I crawl more into myself. I probably looked like a failure in his eyes.

"I won't forgive your guild for hurting Lucy, or any of my nakama," he starts, his voice serious, "but what really matters is that you don't do it again." My eyes widen and I lift my head from the ground, looking up to see his hand stretched in front of me. Is he _forgiving_ me? But I laughed at the pain of his guild mates. What kind of guy is he?

I don't make any sound and I'm still visibly shocked, ignoring the helping hand dangling in front of my face. He cocks his head a bit and crouches down to be level with me. Then he smiles. Big and radiant and shining. It's charming, really, and I wonder how he can smile so genuinely after a battle like this. Taking my arms and pulling me up slowly, we both stand up as he slings my arm across his neck. I'm speechless. What person helps their enemy?

"We're friends now, right?" he questions, and again I've run out of words. I zip my mouth shut, afraid that if I respond, my voice will probably crack and stutter. "And friends help each other out." He hums a tune I don't know and I think he's unlike most people I've met recently. He's different, somehow. He laughs and I look to the side, realizing I've said that last part out loud. "Most people say that about me when we first meet," he states, and I sarcastically wonder why.

We start walking slowly and a comfortable silence surrounds us. I hear cheering fading in and out in the background and I hang my head, scared to face the crowds and my guild.

"Promise me something, alright?" he starts as we stop walking. His onyx eyes pierce mine and the intensity in them surprises me. I nod slowly. "Take care of your nakama. And if you ever need help, come to Fairy Tail." I immediately nod my head frantically and he smiles, leaning me against a wall in a position that doesn't stress my tense body. Looking up at me, he says, "I'll go tell somebody to come down and help you and your buddy."

I watch his tattered back as he leaves, his touch still leaving a burning tingle in its wake, the word _thanks_ almost rolling off of my tongue. Instead I say, "N-Natsu-san…" He turns his head back and I search my mind for something decent to say. "About the different thing… I… I think you're a good kind of a different."

His smile grows bigger and his eyes gleam. "Just Natsu is fine," he replies. And as he continues to walk away from me, I hear him quietly say,

"You're a good kind of different too."

Maybe facing Lector won't be so hard after all.


End file.
